fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
__NOEDITSECTION__ Terminology This is the terminology page for all terms used in FEZ. Note that more terms could be added and this list will always be prone to changing quite often. For now this is the current set of terminology used in FEZ. I'll turn this into an index later where I'll just alphabetize this list. Reading this list may be helpful to new players or old players. Note that these are not official terms but more of slang that most people used in NA version before it shut down. Please feel free to edit this whenever this is needed. Most skills are shorthanded by using the initials of the skill ''0-9'' ''2Smash'' Method of sapping used by warriors to damage builds more quickly. This process involves a warrior using Smash twice and then wait for the Power regen tick to occur then smash again, then rinse and repeat. A AoE Stands for Area of Effect refers to the range of the skill AT Shortterm for Arrow Tower B Bank A support role where one person stores crystals and passes them for other players to use. Banks will usually state a (Bank : /50). The role of the bank is to bypass the crystal mining limit and to gather up crystals faster to build or summon quickly. BB Shortterm for beast blood an item required to make chimera blood BK/BuilderKnight The use of knight to build obelisk rather than by hand. Advantages that it allows knights to get to places simple and look out for summons early on but using a builder knight early will give a terriority disadvantage BridgeBuiding The process of directly building an object on a bridge of a map excluding woodbridges C Canceling Occurs when a player attacks an enemy before you and negates your attack. Occurs due to individual skills giving different immunity times. Casting The skill which sorcerers must use in order to use B,C,D tier skills Ces/Green Shorthand for people from the Sacred Alliance of Cesedria Chim/QML shortterm for chimera a deadly summon which can instantly inflict 4,000,000 damage to your keep. Chimera Blood The item required to summon a chimera. Player can gain a chimera blood by completing a quest ChokePoints Areas that are crucial to victory however are hard to defend and easy to capture ' CliffJumping the process of which a player uses a series of jumps to climb up a cliff Corp FEZ's version of a corp in a corp ,you can share a corp chat with your entire corp Crosshair The crosshair cursor which the cursor is focused on the camera and the movement of the mouse will move the camera. More useful for linear attacks Crystals The war currency used to summon or build objects of war D Delay The casting or attacking animation of a skill using certain skills have a delay point before a character can move. DoT Short term for damage over time, skills that cause burn or poisoning are examples of DoT E Eclip Short term for eclipse Elevator wark the usage of a bulwark being using as an elevator to gain access to heights; Normally used in Shuer Island or Selvane Heights Embolden the skill in which a warrior to use in order to prevent them from flinching F FakeDeclare A diversionary tactic to delay enemies from attacking a certain map. (By declaring the surrounding maps) Feather The feather cursor in which one is able to control the distance of the AoE attack. More useful for AoEs and to move camera you must hold right click while moving the mouse Frontline Area of where main combat is held Flinching The animation in which a character makes after getting hit when a character is flinching they cannot move or take action or a short time. Involves the character animation bending back. Flux Another name for changing classes used by NA players; it was based off the name of the item from the Colosseum Flux Wing the item used for switching classes FoV Short for Field of Vision. Field of Vision is the view in front of the player. Being able to change FoV quickly makes it easier to find hidden scouts. G Game Time Refers to the in game time that can be found in the top left corner by the minimap. You can use the macro to check the time in game. Game time can be used for mutiple quests along to time the spawn time of undead type mobs. See the Misc page for game time conversation. Gev/Purple Shorthand for people from Gevrandia GoH Short term for Gate of Hades which is used to summon a wraith H HalfStep :AKA:半歩 romanized hanpo Occurs when due to quick gameplay. Shows the character is doing a sliding animation. (This is a gamebug and has been debated whether or not it is bannable) *'As of 4/13/12 Half Step is bannable in JPFEZ' HF short term for hellfire or Fire D Hide The skill which scouts use in order to remain hidden from enemy players and while in hide scouts can use punishing strike to deal massive damage. However while in hide enemy players may still be able to target hidden scouts HP Short term for hit points or health points Hord/Yellow Shorthand for referring to players from the Kingdom of Hordaine I Infantry A grunt or player at frontline sides J K KS Short term for kill steal which another person steals the kill by dealing the last 1 or 100 damage (unimportant) L Lag Refers to delay in attacks or input such as chat and character movement Lag Fix This refers to disabling Nagle's Algorithm to increase the speed at which your computer sends and receives packets. Nagle's Algorithm can be disabled in many ways. LoO Short term for Land of Origin M Macro A shortcut in which players can use to quickly display chat MDB Short term for Mount Despire Base Mercs Refers to players from third party kingdoms entering into a war. Or players on your side that is not allied with your kingdom Mining The task of mining at a mining crystal to mine for crystals to build or summon Mining Crystal-The large shiny blue object depicted on the map as a diamond where you can mine crystals for objects of war. MM A short term for mission maps which used to achieve an official shop N Netz/Red The shorthand for people from Netzavare O OB short term for obelisk Objects of War Another name for Buildings and summons OS short term for the offical shop P PING The ping meter at the left bottom of the screen where your average latency is measured in ms and higher the value the greater the delay in attacks PW short term for power Pots A short term for potions Q QQ Originally a Warcraft term used to quit a match and quit the game. Typically refered to as tears only because it looks like crying eyes. R Recovery The animation which a character recovers from being knocked down while in recovery animation, a character may not be hit although certain skills can stop the recovery animation if hit by a certain skill during knockdown Root The status problem which a character is unable to move unless the problem wears off or the player gets hit S Sabotage The harmful act of trying to cause your team to purposely lose the war. Sabotage is bannable in all versions of the game. DO NOT ATTEMPT Sapper A person who is attacking an obeselik Scanning The term using for looking for hidden scouts SideLine Area of minor combat near the frontline SS Short term for Strike Smash Stun The status problem which a character is unable to move or take action unless the duration of the effect wears off T Territory the amount of territory captured in war with obseliks TDM Short for Team Death Match one of the features of the Le Velza Colosseum; Going to Arena can also refer to this. TreeBuilding The process of building objects on a tree which only avaiable in a few maps U V VB short term for Viper's bite W Wark short term for bulwark WaterBuilding The process of building objects near bodies of water usually next to the cliff or on rocks in the water Wind Mage Another term for a warrior that mainly focuses on the use of long range skills. ie: Crumble Storm tree branch skills WW Short term for Warworkshop which is used to summon giants Y Yels/Blue The shorthand for the Kingdom of Yelsord Z Zerg A starcraft term which is used to call the unpredictable events or problems that can happen during a game Category:Beginner Category:Guide